mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: Red Leaf
Medal of Honor: Red Leaf is where fight along side the Canadian Army. You Play as Cpl.Max Stewart,a Canadian who is a part of the OSS. Missions: Mission 1:Operation: Husky Mission 2:The Devil's Brigade Mission 3:D-Day Mission 4:The Falaise Pocket Mission 5:The Battle of the Scheldt Mission 6:Operation: Infatuate Mission 7:Battle of the Bulge Mission 8:Operation: Blockbuster Mission 9:The Rhine Characters: * Cpl./Sgt./S/Sgt./1st.Lt./Cpt.Max Stewart (Playable) * Col.Stanley Hargrove * 1st.Lt.Emily W. Edwards * Maj.Jacob Turner (Level Briefings) * Maj.Mason Stafford * Cpt.Benoit Chassereau * 1st.Lt./Cpt.Danny M. Post * W.O.Dominique Jenkins (African-Canadian) Levels: (don't know the names yet...) Mission 1:Operation: Husky * Landing on Syracuse (July 10,1943) * Pachino Airfield (July 12, 1943) * Taking Adrano (August 3,1943) Mission 2:The Devil's Brigade * Taking Monte la Difensa (December 3,1943) * "Panzer Train" (December 6,1943) * Defending Brigade (December 9,1943) Mission 3:D-Day * Juno Beach (June 6,1944) * Elm (June 6.1944) * Lagrune & Luc-sur-Mer (June 8,1944) Mission 4:The Falaise Pocket * The Start (August 12,1944) * Laison River (August 14,1944) * St.Lambert (August 20,1944) * Mount Ormel (August 20,1944) Mission 5:The Battle of the Scheldt * Tanks of the Scheldt (October 15,1944) * Woensdrecht (October 16,1944) * Operation: Pheasant (October 26,1944) Mission 6:Operation: Infatuate * Sloedam (October 31,1944) * Walcheren Island (November 1,1944) * Domburg (November 2,1944) * Middelburg (November 8,1944) Mission 7:Battle of the Bulge * Aye (January 2,1945) * Rochefort (January 3,1945) * Battle of Bure (January 5,1945) * Bande (January 11,1945) Mission 8:Operation: Blockbuster * Reichswald (February 26,1945) * Hochwald Gap (March 3,1945) * Xanten (March 8,1945) * The Bridge at Wesel (March 10,1945) Mission 9:The Rhine * Operation: Veritable (March 11,1945) * Operation: Varsity (March 24,1945) * Operation: Plunder (March 27,1945) Epilogue Weapons: Allies: Canadian/British: * Webley Mk.4 * Welrod Silenced Pistol * Enfield No.2 * Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk.3* * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 ** Projector Mk.5 ** Grenade Cup,No,68 At Rifle Grenade * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (Scoped) * Ross Rifle 3 (Canadian) * De Lisle Commando/Carbine * Sten Mk.1* * Sten Mk.2 * Sten Mk.2 S (Suppressed) * Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) * Sten Mk.3 * Sten Mk.5 * Sterling (SMG) (Multiplayer only) * Bren LMG * Vickers-Berthier * Lewis Gun * Vickers Machine Gun * M1897 Trench Gun * P.I.A.T. * Boys Mk.1 Anti-Tank Rifle * Mills Bombs * Gammon Grenade * Vickers K/Mk.6 * No.69 Mk.1 High-Explosive Grenade * No.2 Portable Flamethrower/ Lifebuoy * No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenade (Blue Smoke) * No.77 (Smoke-Hand Grenade (Light Blue Smoke) * Ordnance SBML 2 Inch Mortar: ** Mk1 Mortar (HE) ** Mk2 Smoke Mortar Bomb (Smoke) American: * Colt.45 * Smith & Wesson Model 1917 Revolver * Colt. S.A.A. * FP-45 Liberator * High Standard HDM * M1 Garand * M1D Garand * T26 Tanker Garand Rifle * Garand: ** M7 Grenade Launcher ** M1 Grenade Launcher * M1 Carbine * M2 Carbine (Multiplayer only) * M3 Carbine "Snooper Rifle" * Springfield M1903 (Scoped) * M1941 Johnson Rifle * M1A1 Thompson * Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum Magizine * M3 Grease Gun * Sputter Gun (an American Modification of Sten Gun) (Multiplayer Only) * M2 Hyde (Multiplayer only) * Reising M55 * B.A.R. M1918 * M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Remingtom Model 11 (Multiplayer only) * Lever Action (Multiplayer only) * Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * Winchester 1901 Shotgun * Browning M1919A4 * Browning M1919A6 * Browning M2 * Big Joe 5 Crossbow * Mk2 Hand Grenade * M18 Smoke Grenade (Red Smoke) * Mk.V CN Gas Grenade * M2 Flamethrower * M1A1 Flamethrower * M1 Bazooka * M9A1 Bazooka * M9 Bazooka * M20A1 "Super Bazooka" (Multiplayer only) * M18 Recoilless Rifle * M2 Mortar Axis: German: * Walther P-38 * Luger 08 * Mauser C96 * Walther PPK * M1879 Reichsrevolver (Multiplayer only) * Kar98k (with & without Scope) ** Gewehrgranatengerat * Gewehr 43 (with & without Scope) * FG 42 (Scoped) * MP40 * MP28 * EMP 44 (SMG) (Multiplayer only) * Grossfuss Sturmgewehr (SMG) (Multiplayer only) * Erma EMP (SMG) (Multiplayer only) * MP-3008 ** Stocked Variant ** Blohm & Voss Variant * STG-44 * Wimmersperg Spz (MG) (Multiplayer Only) * Volkssturmgewehr (MG) (Multiplayer only) * MG42 * MG-15 * MG 81 * MG34 * VMG 1927 (Multiplayer only) * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling * Walther Toggle-Action * Fliegerfaust (Multiplayer only) * Flammenwerfer 35 * Model 24 Stielhandgrenade * Model 16 Stielhandgrenade * Nebelkerze 38B Smoke Grenade (Green Smoke) * Panzerfaust 30 (with 95mm warhead) * Panzerfaust 60 * Panzerbuchse 39 * Panzerschreck * Model 39 Eihandgranate * Model 17 Eierhandgranate * 8 CM Leichter Granatwerfer 36 * 8 CM Kurzer Granatwerfer 42 ** Red Colored Wurf Granate (HE) ** Blue Colored Wurf Granate Nebel Fs (Smoke) Italian: * Beretta M1934 * Carcano M1938 * ITRA Burst * Beretta M1938a / Moschetto * Breda M1930 * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.R.C.M. High Explosive Grenade (Red) * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.R.C.M. Fl. (Smoke Grenade) (Yellow) (White Smoke) * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,O.T.O. High Explosive Grenade * Lanciafiamme Modello 35 Flamethrower * BM37 (MG) * Cannone Da 47/32 Main Menu Background Medals * * * * * * * * * * Multiplayer Allies: * Canadian Officer (Black Beret) * Canadian Soldier (1) (Yellow Beret) * Canadian Soldier (2) (Helmet) * Canadian Tank crew member (1) (Beret) * Canadian Tank crew member (2) Helmet) * Female Officer (1st.Lt.Emily W. Edwards) * African-Canadian Officer (W.O.Dominique Jenkins) * Canadian Medical Officer (from The Longest Day) * Canadian Radio Operator * Canadian Paratrooper (1) (Beret) * Canadian Paratrooper (2) (Helmet) * Steve "Canada" McKendrick * Bert Raccoon (Added with blue jeans & a Yellow Beret) * Lisa Raccoon (wears her basketball outfit,plus a Yellow Beret) * Dan Mouse (from The Devil & Daniel Mouse) (Added with a Steel Helmet) * Dudley Do-Right * Klondike Kat * Lisa Lougheed * Alan Thicke * Donald Sutherland * Kiefer Sutherland * William Shatner (wearing his captain Kirk outfit(tv series 1)) * Robin Scherbatsky * Eddy (from Ed,Edd n Eddy) * Chris McLean * Barry Burton (from Resident Evil) * Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) * Andrew Graham (from G Gundam) * Lumber/Grizzy Gundam (from G Gundam) * Captain Canada (Wolverine wearing it,from Super Hero Squad Show) * Justin Bieber * Mountie (1) * Mountie (2) * Forest Ranger * Albert Johnson (Charles Bronson version) * Sgt.Edgar Millen (Lee Marvin version) * Tom Andrews (from Canadian Pacific) * 1st Special Service Force (Devil's Brigade) Soldier (1) (Red Beret) * 1st Special Service Force (Devil's Brigade) Soldier (2) (Helmet) * RCAF Pilot * Canadian Hockey Player * Canadian Hockey Player (wearing a Hockey Mask) * Lumberjack (Pierre) * Eskimo * Canadian Pacific Railway Worker * Canadian Sailor * A Beaver (wearing a Canadian Infantry uniform) * A Moose (wearing a Canadian Infantry Uniform) * A Husky (wearing a Canadian Infantry Uniform) * Canadian Guy from X-play * Man wearing a red leaf shirt (Charles) * Yankee Jim Robinson * Klondike Polar Bear (from Klondike Bars) * Canada Dry Bottle (with arms & legs) * Ace of Spades (with arms & legs) (from Solitaire) Axis: * Maps: * Evergreen Forest * Peach Creek * Camp Wawanakwa * Juno Beach * Syrup Factory * The Hoser Hut (from How I Met your Mother) * Canadian Pacific Railway * Canadian Rockies (featuring Marshall the snowplough locomotive) * "Mouse Size 1" * "Mouse Size 2: Kitchen" * "Mouse Size 3: Backyard" * Mount Waddington/Mystery Mountain (features some stuff "Fairy Tales") * Mount Logan (features Cabins & a unworking Cable cars) * Elm * Bande * Reichswald * Laison River * Walcheren Island * Valentine Bluffs Mine * Jonathan Stryker's Mansion * Liberation of Caen * Califorian Gold Mine * Prince Edward Island * SS Noronic (no Fire) * Galleria Mall (from 6Teen) * Surfer's Paradise Resort (from Stoked) * Town from Rock & Rule * North Woods (include some cabins & Porky Pig's 'Hospital') * Klondike Gold Mine * Mountie Fort & Forest (from Looney Tunes' Fresh Hare (1942)) * Trivia * Category:Medal of Honor series Category:By:Dan.Tom.Fox